pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
Welcome to KPopp Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge Wiki,'' the wiki for the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge that the YouTube gamer KPopp plays! No idea what this wiki is about? Well, one of the things the YouTuber KPopp has taken on is the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, where you create a sim and try to have babies with everybody in town. Her sim Kelly KPopp has had 20 children and now KPopp is trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Check out the List of Episodes if you want to catch up on the videos, or here if you want to visit KPopp's YouTube channel. There is also a wiki for KPopp's '''Sims 3 Hunger Games Series' - click here to check it out! It is still in the early stages, so it really needs some more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything offensive or being a total troll. If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors too! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a sim. Finding your way around Useful pages: *KPopp Family Tree *Kelly KPopp *List of Kelly KPopp's Children/Grandchildren *List of Baby Daddies and Baby Mommas *KPopp (the real one) *List of Episodes To see an extended list of links to all of the useful pages on this wiki, click here to browse. If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. We've also got a page of Name Ideas for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies. There's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it. Need a random Pregnant Challenge name generator? Your new baby name machine can be found here! Current KPopp household Sims currently in the Active Household: *VaggySunshine KPopp *Cinderblock KPopp (pregnant) *Butt Knocker KPopp *Diabeetus KPopp *Titty Sprinkle KPopp *The Clap KPopp Featured article What did the random article button give us today? DRUMROLL... It's OthaWhiteMeat KPopp! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! Small editorial things *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when putting in links. *Use the Sim template when you make a page for a Sim, so the pages are consistent. *Try to follow the format of earlier episodes when updating the episode pages. *Don't be a troll and delete everything. External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp Sims 3 Hunger Games Wiki *KPopp Wiki (contains no content yet, unfinished) Latest activity Wiki created by I-am-Funo because I wanted to draw the children from this here series. Let's just say I haven't drawn any of them yet.